1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus that reproduces a DVD or other disc containing contents including video data and audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a DVD or other disc, in which video images are recorded, are also recorded information on a menu screen for selecting the reproduction of the main contents of a movie, etc., and the setting of an audio language and a subtitle language. The information includes screen information for a plurality of languages that enable the menu screen to be displayed in accordance with these languages.
A conventional disc reproducing apparatus is arranged to enable the language (referred to hereinafter as the “menu language”) displayed in the menu screen to be set from an initial setting screen. FIG. 11 shows an initial setting screen for the menu language. A plurality of language selection items are listed in the setting screen and the desired language is selected by user operation. The menu language is thereby set and the language information is recorded.
With the above disc reproducing apparatus, it is troublesome to select the desired language from among the plurality of menu language selection items, and the disc reproducing apparatus is thus difficult to use.
JP-A-2003-46951 (pp. 3 to 5, FIG. 3) discloses a disc reproducing apparatus, with which the setting of the menu language can be omitted. With this disc reproducing apparatus, selection between an audio language priority mode and a subtitle language priority mode is enabled in the initial settings. When the audio language priority mode is selected, the audio language is set by the user. The main contents of the movie, etc., are thereby reproduced in the audio language that is set and without subtitles being displayed, and the menu language becomes the same as the audio language.
When the subtitle language priority mode is selected, the subtitle language is set by the user. The main contents are reproduced in the default audio language of the disc with the set subtitle language being displayed and the menu language becomes the same as the subtitle language. The menu language setting operation is thus omitted to enable the disc reproducing apparatus to be made easy to use.